As the capabilities of computing devices continue to evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Many computing devices are now capable of receiving and responding to voice commands, including desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. In some instances, multiple of these voice-enabled computing devices may be in proximity to a user to such that each voice-enabled computing device detects a voice command from the user. Each of the voice-enabled devices may detect the voice command and process the voice command to perform the task for the user. This may result in multiple voice-enabled devices performing a same task for a user, which ultimately creates an undesirable user experience.